Between You and Me
by Chikki20
Summary: Tiba-tiba Yuen merasa tubuhnya remuk, bukan hatinya saja. Ditinggal mati orang tua, dan sekarang ditinggal pergi oleh satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya. Ia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa dirinya tidak diinginkan oleh dunia ini.
1. Chapter 1

I'll survive you

Even with all these wounds

I'm alright

I'll undo all of the damage you've done to my life

That's right

You're not gonna see me cry

This time I'll survive you

** "I'll Survive You – BC Jean"**

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Between You and Me**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight – Matsuri Hino**

-o-

-o-

-o-

Wajah Yuen Kisaragi secantik ibunya, dengan senyum yang senantiasa mengembang guna menutupi masa lalu yang kelam. Hidupnya tidak lagi utuh semenjak tragedi 10 tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya berubah menjadi vampir level E, dan menyerang ibunya hingga tewas. Kemudian, vampir itu lenyap ke dalam kegelapan malam. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia dengar pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu tewas di tangan Kaien Kurosu, teman masa kecil ibunya.

Sejak saat itu, Yuen hidup sendirian dengan segala macam keperluan yang ditanggung oleh Kaien. Jantungnya memang masih memberi kehidupan bagi raganya, namun jiwanya telah lama mati bersama ibu dan ayahnya di malam yang dingin itu. Mencoba tersenyum pun, rasa sakit dan kesepian itu tak mau lenyap dari dadanya. Hidupnya seperti piringan hitam yang melantunkan lagu-lagu membosankan, terus berjalan meski ia tak menikmatinya.

Tapi lagu-lagunya mulai berubah jadi menyenangkan ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria itu, Zero Kiryuu.

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah Zero Kiryuu lulus dari akademi. Dia kemudian dilantik menjadi presiden _hunter association_, menggantikan posisi Kaien Kurosu. Tiada hari tanpa bekerja bagi Zero. Dia terus menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, berkeliling kota memburu vampir, hanya untuk melupakan rasa sakit akibat lubang di hatinya, yang dulu sempat ditempati oleh Yuuki Kuran. Zero mencoba terus memandang ke depan. Sulit memang, terutama jika ada sosok Yuen di depan sana.

"Hai, Zero. Hari ini mau pulang sama-sama?" Yuen berusaha mengimbangi langkah Zero.

Zero membisu. Enggan memberi harapan apapun pada gadis itu.

"Hmmm. Bagaimana kalau makan siang sama-sama saja?" Yuen belum menyerah, namun kebisuan kembali menjadi jawabannya.

"Ngg. Kalau begitu, kita—"

"Sudah cukup," potong Zero dingin. "Aku sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk pulang, atau makan siang, atau minum teh, atau kegiatan apapun juga yang harus dilakukan bersamamu."

Yuen memicingkan mata. "Kapan kamu mau menikmati hidup jika yang kamu kerjakan hanya bekerja? Lihat, sampai ada kantung mata di kedua matamu. Pasti kau tidak tidur lagi semalaman. Sibuk memburu vampir lagi, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu…? Saat ini, aku sedang menikmati hidup," Zero mendesah sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kantornya.

Namun, tangan Yuen mencengkeram lengannya, hingga langkahnya terhenti. "Semua karena vampir berdarah murni itu, 'kan? Kamu memang payah, Zero. Berusaha lari tidak akan mengobati apapun. Kalau kamu memang ingin berubah, berkencanlah denganku."

Zero terdiam memandang senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Yuen. Licik, pikirnya dalam hati, tapi hebat. Terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya, kemudian menggunakan Yuuki sebagai pemicu. Bahkan seorang Zero Kiryuu pun mampu dibuat tak bergeming.

-o-

**OOO**

-o-

Yuen masih sulit percaya. Zero setuju untuk menikahinya. Mereka baru beberapa bulan bergaul, namun Zero langsung menyetujui usulan Kaien untuk menikahi Yuen dengan tanpa beban sama sekali. Meski Yuen sebenarnya paham, ini hanya sebagai pelarian bagi rasa kesepian dan sakit hati Zero. Tapi Yuen sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, hingga saat ia mati nanti, ia berjanji akan terus mempertahankan pemuda itu dalam genggamannya.

Sebulan berlalu sejak pernikahan itu dilangsungkan. Hanya pernikahan kecil-kecilan di catatan sipil yang dihadiri oleh Kaien dan Yagari Touga sebagai saksinya. Hubungan mereka pun tidak bisa dibilang harmonis. Hanya sepi, dan tanpa cinta. Ya, Zero memang tak pernah mencintai Yuen. Hanya satu pihak yang tak tulus, namun itu cukup membuat rumah tangga mereka melaju tanpa rem ke jurang penuh ketidakbahagiaan.

Lagi-lagi Zero yang menjadi sumber masalah. Tidur dalam kamar terpisah, atau keengganan untuk mengenakan cincin pernikahan masih dapat ditoleransi karena keadaan rumah tangga mereka memang kacau. Namun, lain ceritanya jika Zero tak pernah mau makan bersama Yuen, enggan membalas sapaan dan senyum lembutnya setiap pagi, dan selalu membuat Yuen cemas menunggunya pulang setiap malam. Zero memang tidak pernah peduli, dan agaknya sikap dingin pemuda itu sedikit keterlaluan untuk ukuran pernikahan yang gagal.

Untuk apa repot-repot memberi perhatian, aku tak mencintainya juga. Pernikahan ini hanya omong kosong, pikir Zero tanpa beban.

Namun, semua amat berbeda bagi Yuen. Gadis itu dengan setia menanti Zero membalas cintanya. Segala perhatian dan kebaikannya pada Zero semata-mata agar pemuda itu membalas perasaannya.

"Hei, Zero. Malam ini pulang cepat, ya? Aku mau makan malam denganmu. Hehe," kata Yuen sebelum melepas kepergian Zero pagi itu.

Senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya memudar melihat kebisuan Zero. Yuen terdiam. Entah mengapa, dengan bodohnya ia kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama setiap pagi selama sebulan sejak pernikahan mereka, meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawaban Zero. Heh, tentu saja Zero tidak mau dengan sengaja merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk Yuen. Berburu vampir jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berada di rumah yang penuh omong kosong ini.

"Kalau Zero sibuk, tidak apa-apa, deh! Nanti tetap akan kubuatkan malam malam yang enak," ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hm. Aku pergi dulu," jawab Zero singkat tanpa menatap mata Yuen.

Sore itu hujan deras. Yuen berlari menembus hujan sambil membawa payungnya. Ia berhenti di depan toko roti sambil menikmati harumnya roti yang baru matang. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam toko ketika dinginnya udara mulai menyengat kulit, lalu memilih beberapa roti. Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajahnya. Zero suka sekali roti cokelat dari toko roti ini, dan ia mau membelinya untuk dibawa ke _hunter association_, tempat Zero bekerja.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat. Benar juga, dulu Zero sering membeli roti bersama Yuuki di tempat ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat setelah keluar dari toko roti. Ia memeluk bungkusan roti itu di dadanya agar tidak basah karena hujan yang mulai mereda jadi gerimis kecil. Perasaannya seperti pedang bermata dua. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ingin menyalahkan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang ia rasakan. Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga bersyukur telah bertemu Zero.

Ketika pikirannya tengah menerawang, tiba-tiba Yuen melihat vampir berdarah murni itu, Yuuki Kuran. Ia bergegas menyingkir dan bersembunyi sambil terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Yuen terdiam melihat Yuuki duduk di kursi taman, di bawah pohon yang teduh, sambil menangis. Ia berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa cemburu sekaligus tidak peduli pada gadis itu. Namun, langkah kakinya membeku ketika melihat Zero muncul. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Yuuki sambil memeluknya dengan wajah penuh simpati.

Lidah Yuen kelu. Kaki dan jemarinya bergetar karena dingin dan cemburu. Panas di dadanya tak mampu meredam dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berlari mendekati mereka berdua dalam diam. Ia berdiri di balik pohon yang menaungi kursi taman sambil berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Kaname. Dia mulai berubah, Zero," isak Yuuki. "Kami terlibat keributan tadi pagi, dan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja pria itu?" tanya Zero. "Untuk apa bertahan jika yang ia lakukan hanya melukai dan mengecewakanmu."

Nafas Yuen tersengal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Betapa sia-sia hal yang dilakukannya selama ini, bertahan dalam sebuah pernikahan palsu yang penuh ketidakbahagiaan.

"Yuuki,… ingatlah, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Kapan pun kau mau, datanglah padaku."

Dalam sekejap, piringan hitam yang memainkan lagu kehidupan Yuen berhenti berputar.

"Zero, apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau sudah menikah," seru Yuuki kaget.

"Entahlah," jawab Zero. "Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga aku akan meninggalkannya untukmu."

Tiba-tiba Yuen merasa tubuhnya remuk, bukan hatinya saja. Ditinggal mati orang tua, dan sekarang ditinggal pergi oleh satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya. Ia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa dirinya tidak diinginkan oleh dunia ini.

-o-

**_to be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

Now everything is changing but I still feel the same

We're running out of time

What do I have to do

To try to make you see

That this is who I am and it's all that I can be

"**Good Enough – Lifehouse"**

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Between You and Me**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight – Matsuri Hino**

-o-

-o-

-o-

Zero mengitari seisi rumah, berusaha mencari Yuen. Namun, ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu. Hanya ada roti cokelat dan makan malam di atas meja yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia mengerang, mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa Yuen senang melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini? Sudah begitu, sekarang wujudnya menghilang entah ke mana. Betapa menyebalkannya.

Telepon berdering dari ruang tengah. Dengan enggan, Zero berjalan ke sana. "Halo?" ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Haloooo, Kiryuu-kuuuun!" suara Kaien yang ceria menggema dari seberang.

"Ada apa, hah?" sahut Zero malas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu. Malam ini Yuen menginap di rumahku. Mungkin besok baru pulang."

"Menginap? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Zero kaget.

"Dia tidak enak badan, jadi dia mau aku yang merawatnya, Zerooo~! Hahaha."

Zero langsung membanting gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya ketika mendengar tawa menyebalkan Kaien. Mengherankan sekali, batinnya. Selama hidup bersama, baru sekali ini ia tahu Yuen bisa sakit. Tapi sudahlah. Tidak penting mengurusi gadis itu. Dia terlalu ceria dan bersemangat untuk diurusi oleh seorang Zero Kiryuu. Terlalu merepotkan, bisiknya dalam hati.

Entah mengapa, malam itu Zero tidur dengan gelisah. Ia terbangun dengan sendirinya ketika jam digital di mejanya menunjukkan pukul 01.00 subuh. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia meraba-raba ke belakang. Mencari sosok ramping itu, namun tangannya hanya menangkap udara kosong.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menggosok matanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Keadaan kamar yang kosong membuat Zero mendesah frustasi. Biasanya, menjelang tengah malam, Yuen akan masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam, dan tidur di sebelahnya. Tangannya akan merangkul Zero dari belakang. Dan mau tak mau, ia jadi terbiasa bangun di tengah malam untuk mengusir penyusup itu.

Namun, kali ini terasa berbeda. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Perasaannya tidak dapat dibohongi, sudut hatinya merasa sedikit sepi. Mungkin secangkir teh akan membuatku tenang, pikir Zero seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Zero membawa segelas teh yang masih mengepul naik ke kamarnya. Ia melewati kamar Yuen. Sedikit penasaran, pemuda itu berhenti hanya untuk melihat-lihat sedikit. Apa salahnya?

Langkah pertama di dalam kamar Yuen, wangi madu langsung menguar ke indra penciuman Zero yang tajam. Rupanya gadis itu suka madu, Zero menyimpulkan begitu melihat peralatan mandi dan parfum Yuen yang beraroma madu. Ini benar-benar asing baginya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Yuen, hingga hal sesederhana itu saja tidak diketahuinya.

Di atas meja riasnya, foto pernikahan mereka dipajang. Zero ingat, ia tak pernah menyukai foto itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak bahagia, sementara Yuen kelihatan amat sumringah. Pemandangan seperti itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Ia membalik foto itu dengan cepat.

Zero membuka laci meja rias Yuen. Yang pertama, hanya berisi beberapa alat kosmetik. Yang kedua, hanya ada beberapa perhiasan di dalamnya. Membosankan, pikir Zero. Dan laci ketiga...

"Zero?!"

Zero terkejut, menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara, sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Yuen…?" ucap Zero setengah berbisik.

Gadis itu tampak panik. Ia berlari kepada Zero, bergegas menghentikan tangannya yang hampir membuka laci ketiga. "Hei, kau tidak boleh mengintip barang pribadi perempuan," kata Yuen, tersenyum kecil.

Zero memandang wajah 'istrinya', nyaris tersenyum lega karena sosok itu telah kembali ke hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu," sahutnya.

"Oh, tidak boleh! Ini barang pribadiku," Yuen mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan di hadapan Zero.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat? Bukankah besok baru kembali?" tanya Zero seraya meneguk isi cangkir tehnya.

"Aku sudah baikan," Yuen duduk di sisi ranjang, sementara Zero berdiri di depannya. "Yah, aku tidak mau lama-lama meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, jika kelamaan bersama Paman Kaien, aku bisa stress. Hahaha."

Zero termangu. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yuen. Ada sesuatu yang berubah, matanya seperti kehilangan sinar. Tampak redup, lelah, dan bosan. Zero pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Ya, dia pernah melihatnya,… di mata orang-orang yang tengah menanti ajal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zero lagi, berusaha memastikan apa yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yuen santai. "Demam biasa karena sedikit lelah dan kehujanan."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyita perhatian Zero. Ia menarik lengan kanan gadis itu. Terkejut dan tertegun saat melihat belasan bintik-bintik merah bersarang di sana.

"Apa ini bekas suntikan?" selidik Zero. Nadanya tinggi karena kaget bercampur heran.

Yuen menepis tangan Zero dari lengannya. "Ah, begitulah. Sedikit obat-obatan supaya cepat sembuh," jawabnya tenang.

Zero terdiam, kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Malam itu tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Meski tahu ia akan terganggu, namun sekali ini ia benar-benar berharap Yuen akan merangkak naik ke ranjangnya dan tidur di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang merangkulnya erat. Setidaknya, hal itu dapat meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Namun, sampai matahari terbit di ufuk timur, Zero tetap berbaring sendiri di tempat tidur.

Begitu pula malam-malam selanjutnya. Ranjangnya sepi dari penyusup cantik itu. Meski Zero tetap sabar menanti, namun Yuen tak pernah muncul. Dan untuk sekali ini, Zero benar-benar merasakannya. Sama seperti yang selalu Yuen rasakan, perasaan khawatir akan kelangsungan hubungan rumah tangga mereka.

-o-

**OOO**

-o-

Yuen suka pesta, terutama jika ia harus berpasangan dengan Zero. Malam itu, mereka diundang ke pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh para _vampire hunter_ untuk mengakrabkan hubungan antara ras manusia dan vampir. Yuen mengenakan gaun berwarna merah marun dari bahan katun dengan renda-renda putih. Penampilannya sederhana, namun kecantikannya memberi kesan elegan yang kuat. Sementara Zero mengenakan _tuxedo_, dengan setangkai mawar putih disematkan di bagian dada.

Mereka saling merangkul saat memasuki aula, berusaha memberi kesan harmonis. Yuen tersenyum pada setiap orang yang menatapnya, sementara Zero tetap menjaga ketenangannya. Luar biasa, mereka adalah pasangan aktor dan aktris dengan topeng yang penuh tipu daya.

"Kau mau dansa?" tanya Yuen ketika lantai dansa mulai penuh.

Zero menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka dansa," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh," Yuen mendesah kecewa. "Lihat, di sana ada Yuuki. Sepertinya, dia sendiri. Di mana Kaname?"

Zero terdiam sejenak. Yuen memandang rahangnya yang mengeras. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun Yuen menyadari perubahan air mukanya dengan amat jelas ketika dia menyebut nama Kaname. Tentu saja, kau masih sangat mencintai gadis itu, Zero Kiryuu, pikir Yuen getir. Ia sadar, apapun usaha yang dilakukannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menggantikan posisi _pureblood _itu dalam hati Zero. Ia pikir ia cukup tegar untuk ukuran seseorang yang mati-matian mengejar cinta dan mimpinya, namun ternyata dugaan Yuen salah. Ia tetap manusia biasa, yang dapat terluka oleh pahitnya cinta sepihak.

Yuen menghela nafas. Aku harap yang akan kulakukan nanti adalah hal yang benar, pikirnya ketika melihat Yuuki berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hai, Yuuki," sapa Yuen basa-basi.

"Hai, senang melihat kalian berdua," sahut Yuuki. Matanya mengarah pada Zero, membuat Yuen tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hm, begitulah. Kaname sibuk sepanjang hari ini."

Yuen menarik nafas panjang. "Oh, ya. Kalian kutinggal dulu, ya? Aku harus mengambil minuman. Yuuki, temani Zero dulu, ya?" Yuen mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Zero, sementara pemuda itu masih tampak kaget.

Mata Yuuki membulat. Ia memanggil nama Yuen berulang kali, namun Yuen, yang telah berjalan membelah kerumunan tamu, enggan menanggapinya. Yuen meneguk minumannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Zero dan Yuuki yang sedang terperangkap dalam suasana hangat di sudut ruangan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Zero tampak menggandeng tangan Yuuki dan menuntunnya ke lantai dansa. Kini mereka berdansa di sana, begitu dekat, hangat, dan romantis.

Tiba-tiba sudut mata Yuen terasa panas. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dan sesuatu seakan menampar wajahnya, menyuruhnya untuk segera menumpahkan beban di pelupuk mata. Ia meletakkan gelasnya, dan bergegas melangkah keluar aula.

Air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kini tumpah tak tertahankan. Yuen berjalan ke pekarangan, menembus angin dingin yang bertiup. Ia duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap lautan bintang di langit malam. Air mata masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia terisak berulang kali saat teringat wajah Zero yang tampak bahagia bersama Yuuki, teringat akan cinta sepihaknya yang penuh omong kosong dan kekonyolan. Kenapa begitu sulit menghapus, atau setidaknya mengurangi perasaan ini? Seolah Yuen akan langsung mati jika ia membunuh perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap akan mati, karena cinta atau karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Ya, Yuen sedang sangat menderita. Sudah sejak lama ia memendam penyakit ini seorang diri, leukemia parah. Hanya Kaien yang tahu, sebab selama ini dialah yang membantu Yuen membayar segala biaya pengobatan.

Yuen terdiam. Air matanya sudah kering. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis selama ini. Pasti banyak sekali, mengingat segala macam penderitaan dalam hidupnya.

Yuen kembali menatap bintang-bintang. Ah, apa hidupnya akan jadi lebih bahagia jika usianya sama banyaknya dengan jumlah bintang-bintang di langit? Entahlah. Yang pasti, dengan umur panjang, Yuen mungkin masih punya waktu untuk melupakan Zero dan mencari pria lain. Namun, kini usianya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan, menunggu kapan kematian akan menjemput. Semua jadi serba salah. Ingin mundur, tapi ia terlanjur menggenggam erat impiannya menikah dengan Zero. Ingin terus maju, tapi hanya rasa sakit yang menanti di depan.

Dengan pandangan kosong, Yuen tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan nasibnya, menertawakan penderitaan hidupnya. Hah, bahkan segala unsur dalam hidupnya dapat ditertawakan.

Ia heran, Tuhan adalah sosok yang adil, 'kan? Dulu hanya satu hal yang menjadi penyokong hidupnya, keyakinan bahwa setelah memberi berlapis-lapis penderitaan, pada akhirnya Tuhan akan membayarnya dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Yuen telah menanti dengan begitu sabar, namun kebahagiaan itu tak pernah datang. Ia pikir kebahagiaan itu datang bersama Zero, namun perkiraannya salah. Entah mengapa, kehadiran Zero seakan menjadi sumber derita lain bagi Yuen. Ia merasa semakin sakit, semakin jatuh, dan semakin sengsara.

Yah, tentu saja, pikir Yuen getir. Aku akan mati karena semua kesengsaraan ini, bukannya karena penyakitku. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang akan mengingatku dengan tulus setelah aku mati nanti, kecuali Paman Kaien. Betapa menyedihkannya. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sejak lahir dari rahim ibuku? Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu merasakan semua rasa sakit ini sebelum mengecap pahitnya kematian.

-o-

_**to be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or to throw it all away

We gotta tell them that we love them

While we got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying

**"Live Like We're Dying - The Script"****  
**

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Between You and Me**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight – Matsuri Hino**

-o-

-o-

-o-

Yuen membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Penyakitnya kembali menggerogoti. Ini hal biasa, pikir Yuen. Selalu seperti ini jika ia sedang banyak pikiran. Aku bisa menahannya, tidak perlu meminum obat, pikirnya. Sampai pagi, Yuen tidak benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak. Kepalanya masih sakit, namun ia tetap enggan meminum obat. Ia baru menyentuh obatnya ketika darah pekat menetes dari hidungnya. Rupanya, penyakit ini mulai banyak tingkah, gerutunya dalam hati.

Zero tengah sibuk dengan koran dan tehnya di ruang tengah ketika Yuen turun dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Mau tidak mau, hari ini ia harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah kemarin hampir diopname. Yuen mendesah saat mengingat puluhan suntikan yang akan diterimanya lagi hari ini apabila tidak mau diopname. Jika dilihat dari beberapa sisi, semua tetap saja kelihatan lebih mudah bila ia cepat mati.

"Pagi, Zero," sapa Yuen dengan senyum lebar mengembang seperti biasa.

Zero tidak menyahut, tetap sibuk membalik-balik korannya. Tapi Yuen masih belum mau menyerah. Dia bergegas melompat ke sofa dan duduk merapat dengan suaminya.

"Oh, ya. Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Zero, 'kan? Katanya, Paman Kaien akan mengadakan pesta besar," mata Yuen berbinar cerah.

Zero menghela nafas panjang, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia merasa jengah. "Biar saja dia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri," jawab Zero seadanya.

Yuen terdiam, tak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ya, Zero sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Yuen-lah yang meminta Kaien untuk mengadakan pesta dua hari lagi. Ia benar-benar meletakkan harapan terakhirnya pada permintaan ini. Entah datang dari mana, namun Yuen yakin bahwa inilah kesempatan terakhirnya. Mungkin Tuhan tengah membisikkan pada Yuen bahwa ini ulang tahun terakhir Zero yang bisa dirayakannya. Ironis memang, ditambah lagi Yuen sudah cukup pesimis dengan harapan hidupnya. Percuma berjuang keras mempertahankan hidup, sebab ia merasa telah lama mati. Jiwanya sudah gersang, dihanyutkan oleh rasa kesepian yang mengiris-iris. Ia sadar, embun sejuk yang dibawa Zero tak mampu menumbuhkan apa-apa dalam kegersangannya. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah cinta, bukan raga kosong yang jiwanya telah melayang ke pelukan gadis lain.

Oleh sebab itu, telah dipikirkannya matang-matang, semua akan berakhir tepat dua hari lagi. Ia akan menandatangani surat perceraian dengan Zero, dan memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Zero. Dan ia ingin, setidaknya setelah ia mati nanti, Zero tetap mengingatnya meski hanya sebagai gadis paling bodoh yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

"Zero, sekali ini saja. Berjanjilah, kau akan datang ke pesta nanti. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Zero," kata-kata Yuen meluncur di sela-sela senyuman dan gejolak kepedihan dalam dadanya.

Zero terpaku menatap mata Yuen. Tak pernah ia melihat mata penuh kesungguhan, sekaligus kesengsaraan seperti itu. Dan di saat Zero mengatakan 'ya', maka gong pembuka atas berakhirnya hubungan mereka segera berbunyi.

Tak lama lagi semua benar-benar akan berakhir. Entah Yuen menyadarinya atau tidak, namun takdir telah terukir baginya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hidupnya pun akan segera berakhir sebagai gong penutup kisah cinta sepihak yang dijalaninya. Bersamaan dengan kebebasan yang didapat Zero, Yuen pun akan mendapat kebebasan lain yang telah membayanginya sejak lama. Kebebasan yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat dirindukan Yuen, kebebasan yang akan melenyapkan segala kegersangan dan penderitaan jiwanya selama ini.

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

"Jadi, belakangan ini sakit kepalamu semakin sering kambuh, ya? Juga semakin sering mimisan?" tanya Kaien seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Yuen saat mereka sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit siang itu.

"Yah, begitulah," Yuen menerima air mineral dari tangan Kaien. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaien yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Paman," bisiknya lirih, "aku merasa sangat sakit. Apa aku akan segera mati? Apa menurut Paman aku mampu bertahan hidup sampai ulang tahun Zero nanti?"

Kaien tersenyum pahit. "Tidak, kau tidak akan mati. Kau akan tetap hidup, bahkan sampai ulang tahun Zero bertahun-tahun kemudian. Percayalah, Yuen, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kini giliran Yuen yang tersenyum. Menggelikan, pikirnya. Padahal, Kaien-lah yang paling mengerti keadaannya. Kaien-lah yang paling mengerti bahwa ia tidak punya kesempatan hidup lagi. Ia hendak tertawa, sebab kata-kata konyol yang diucapkan Kaien sama sekali tak memiliki arti apapun baginya. Memangnya mau dibawa kemana pendapat belasan dokter yang telah mengklaim bahwa kematian itu akan datang dalam waktu dekat ke hadapan Yuen.

"Kalau aku tetap hidup sampai tahun depan," lanjut Yuen, "Paman tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pertama kali?"

"Tidak. Apa itu?"

"Aku akan membeli lusinan donat dan roti untuk merayakannya. Lalu, membawakan Ayah dan Ibu buket bunga mawar yang cantik. Mungkin aku juga akan pergi piknik ke pantai. Berjemur di bawah sinar matahari sampai kulitku coklat. Haha. Hebat, 'kan, Paman?"

"Iya, iya. Haha."

Yuen diam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang jam dinding di depannya. Waktu. Huh, kenapa usia manusia harus diukur dengan waktu? Hanya lima huruf, namun maknanya begitu menakutkan. Terutama bagi manusia-manusia yang nyaris kehabisan waktu, seperti Yuen.

"Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan sebelum mati…," bisiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jarum jam yang terus berjalan, "aku harus menandatangani surat perceraianku dengan Zero."

Mata Kaien membulat. "Surat perceraian? Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku tidak mau terus mengikat Zero denganku. Jika ternyata umurku tidak panjang lagi, aku ingin Paman membantuku. Tolong, pastikan surat perceraian kami sudah keluar sebelum aku benar-benar mati. Oke, Paman?"

Kaien terdiam sejenak, keraguan menyusup dalam benaknya. Namun, bola mata Yuen menyorotkan niat yang kuat dan tak kenal mundur. Kaien sadar, ia tidak akan merubah tekadnya meski apapun yang dikatakan Kaien padanya.

"Ya, baiklah…," ia membisikkan kata-kata itu pada akhirnya.

Yuen tersenyum, namun Kaien merasa sakit hati melihat senyum penuh kepalsuan itu. Inikah rasanya memandang orang yang tersenyum, tapi hatinya menangis. Begitu menyedihkan, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kau harus mengatakan semuanya pada Kiryuu-kun," kata Paman Kaien. "Kau tahu, tidak baik menyembunyikan hal ini dari suamimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya," sahut Yuen. "Paman juga, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Zero."

"Tapi kenapa? Kalau Zero tahu, dia bisa memberi lebih banyak perhatian padamu, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau dikasihani olehnya. Jika dia tahu tentang penyakit ini, dia pasti akan merasa semakin terikat denganku karena rasa iba. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Yang aku mau, saat kami berpisah nanti, dia benar-benar telah terbebaskan dari segala ikatannya denganku. Dia harus benar-benar bebas, Paman. Dengan begitu, dia akan mampu berjalan maju ke depan meski aku sudah mati."

Kaien memandang mata Yuen. Tekad gadis itu benar-benar sudah bulat rupanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaien telah sangat mengenal Zero. Sosok dingin dan beku, namun sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang begitu baik dan lembut.

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk restaurant bergemerincing ketika Yuuki membuka pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, dan bergegas mendekati Zero yang duduk di pojok ruangan. "Hai, lama menunggu?" ia mengejutkan Zero yang tengah termenung.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai," jawabnya.

"Hm, malam ini dingin sekali. Ayo, pesan sup," kata Yuuki saat seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

Zero mengangguk. "Jadikan semua pesananmu _double_."

"Ya, ampun, Zero. Kamu belum berubah rupanya," kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum geli.

"Oh, ya," Yuuki memulai pembicaraan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. "Apa belakangan ini Yuen sering sakit?"

"Sakit? Tidak. Dia hanya sedikit demam beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Zero sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi belakangan ini wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah."

Zero terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat raut wajah Yuen belakangan ini. "Entahlah," jawabnya tak peduli. "Kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin gadis seceria itu bisa jatuh sakit."

Yuuki tertawa. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal malam itu. Menikmati makan malam bersama Zero sambil bercengkrama, ah… betapa Yuuki merindukan hal ini. Ia menyingkirkan mangkuk supnya yang sudah kosong, dan meraih gelas minuman. Sekarang saatnya untuk pembicaraan inti, pikir Yuuki.

"Zero," kata Yuuki serius.

"Ada apa?"

Yuuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Zero, aku benar-benar harus membicarakan hal ini denganmu."

"Bicaralah, aku mendengarkan," jawab Zero seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan kata-katamu beberapa hari yang lalu," ia menarik nafas lagi, "Zero, aku akan meninggalkan Kaname jika kau bersedia menerimaku."

Zero nyaris tersedak. Air yang diteguknya terasa menggumpal di kerongkongan. Zero terbatuk, berusaha menelan gumpalan air yang memberontak hendak keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Apa?!" suaranya parau ketika menatap mata Yuuki.

Wajah Yuuki tampak cemas melihat reaksi Zero. "Maaf, membuatmu kaget. Hanya saja, aku… aku kesepian…," gumamnya.

Zero tertegun menatap Yuuki yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan nyaris terisak. Ia mengulurkan lengannya, hendak menggapai Yuuki untuk sekedar membelai rambutnya dan menenangkannya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti. Sudahlah, pikir Zero, biarkan dia tenang dulu.

Nyaris 10 menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Hanya isak tertahan Yuuki yang menghiasi dinginnya makan malam mereka hari itu. Nafas Zero tertahan ketika akhirnya Yuuki mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Matanya sembab, namun dia tetap berusaha tersenyum pada Zero.

"Wah, aku menangis. Konyol sekali," bisik Yuuki.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Zero. "Pulanglah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jika sudah beres, aku pasti akan menjemputmu."

Yuuki tersenyum lega. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa semua beban lenyap dari pundaknya. Mereka pulang bersama dalam keheningan malam. Zero menggandeng Yuuki erat, seakan hendak mengatakan pada Yuuki bahwa ia tak akan melepasnya lagi. Perasaan Yuuki melambung semakin tinggi. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, namun kini hanya wajah Zero yang senantiasa menghiasi pikirannya. Ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Zero, Zero, dan Zero. Ya, hanya Zero….

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Zero memasuki rumahnya yang gelap dan sepi. Ia menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah, lalu berjalan ke kamar Yuen. Ia merasa sedikit lega saat melihat Yuen sudah lelap di tempat tidurnya. Langkahnya ringan dan tak bersuara ketika memasuki kamar Yuen. Jendela kamar gadis itu masih terbuka lebar. Angin dingin menerobos masuk, membuat Zero khawatir Yuen akan kedinginan.

Sinar bulan purnama menerobos jendela yang kini telah terkunci rapat. Zero berbalik, menatap wajah Yuen yang tengah tertidur. Kini ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, melalui sinar keperakan bulan, belasan bekas suntikan di lengan Yuen.

Zero menyipitkan matanya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengamati bekas suntikan di lengan Yuen. Masih baru dan belum kering, pastinya bukan bekas suntikan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Lagipula, tadi pagi lengannya masih mulus. Kenapa mendadak muncul belasan bekas suntikan ini lagi?

Zero menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman menggelegak dalam lambungnya. Yang mampu disimpulkan Zero saat ini hanya satu pertanyaan besar. Apa Yuen pengguna obat-obatan terlarang? Tapi tidak mungkin. Auranya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan aura pengguna obat terlarang. Dia bersinar, seperti biasa, hanya saja… perlahan-lahan mulai meredup.

Dada Zero sesak. Ia beranjak dari tepi ranjang, bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan menyambar telepon di ruang tengah. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredam gumpalan yang menyesakkan dada ini.

"_Chairman_, katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi pada Yuen? Kenapa banyak bekas suntikan di lengannya?" Zero bicara langsung ke inti permasalahan ketika Kaien mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ha? Kiryuu-kun, tenanglah. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," jawab Kaien santai.

"Apanya yang tidak ada masalah?" Zero meradang. "Jangan menyuruhku tenang, sementara ada belasan bekas suntikan di lengan istriku, yang tak aku tahu apa penyebabnya!"

Kaien tertegun. Ia tersenyum simpul, pertama kalinya ia dengar Zero menyebut Yuen dengan sebutan 'istri'. "Oh, oh. Kau mengkhawatirkan Yuen? Sudah kubilang, tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Itu hanya multivitamin biasa. Karena demam beberapa hari yang lalu, ia harus diberi banyak vitamin agar tetap bugar. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kaien tersenyum pahit. Huh, konyolnya kata-kata itu: 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama baik pada Yuen maupun Zero. Padahal, ia tahu tak ada yang berjalan dengan benar dan sesuai keinginan. Ia menghela nafas, usaha sia-sia untuk mengenyahkan beban yang kini tengah ditanggungnya.

"Kiryuu-kun," bisiknya, "terima kasih karena selama ini telah membantuku menjaga Yuen."

Zero mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Oh, ya, sampai jumpa di pesta besok. Selamat malam."

Zero mematung mendengar bunyi 'tuut' yang terdengar berulang kali dari seberang telepon. Apa-apaan itu, pikir Zero muak sambil meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Kenapa semua orang bersikap merepotkan? Seakan tengah mengalamatkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

Zero mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil mengerang kesal. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya dengan pikiran frustasi. Entah mengapa, sosok Yuen menyita begitu banyak perhatiannya belakangan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

-o-

_**to be continued**_

-o-

Waaw. Udah chapter 3!

Hahaha! *_ketawa bangga_*

Wah, kebetulan saia author baru, rasanya masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Tolong dimaklumi ya, sodara sekalian. (_ _)

Sedih kalo baca fanfic para senior. Rasanya bagaikan surga dan neraka perbedaannya dengan kemampuan saia yang masih abal-abal ini. (TAT)

Tapi *_hiks_* ternyata masih ada reader yang nekat membaca fic amatir ini. Saia sangat berterima kasih, saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air! Ayo, kita tingkatkan semangat untuk memerdekakan negeri ini dari buta huruf! *_PLAK! dilempar bangku_*

Wehehe, untuk author gaje nan gak mutu ini, rasanya agak tak pantas bila saia meminta review. Tapi! Saia gak boleh melarang orang untuk berbuat baik kepada sesama, jadi bagi yang mau bermurah hati dan memberi review, silakaaaan! Anda tau tombol mana yang harus diklik. Gampang kan? Review, yaaa! Review! Review— *_digiles bajaj karena maksa_*


	4. Chapter 4

And in the night, I could be helpless  
I could be lonely, sleeping without you  
And in the day, everything's complex  
There's nothing simple, when I'm not around you  
** "When You're Gone – The Cranberries"**

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Between You and Me**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight – Matsuri Hino**

-o-

-o-

-o-

Zero berdiri di pojok aula, menyendiri. Ia malas berbaur dengan tamu undangan yang datang, enggan mendapat kerepotan oleh ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan jabatan tangan mereka. Sejenak ia menatap tumpukan kado dan kue ulang tahun besar di tengah aula, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, mencari satu sosok yang tidak dilihatnya sejak tadi siang.

Di mana Yuen? Bukankah gadis itu yang paling bersemangat menyambut pesta ini?

Tiba-tiba Kaien berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa dua gelas _wine_, lalu menyodorkan segelas ke hadapannya. Zero menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, dan segera meneguk habis minuman itu. Entah ilham datang dari mana, Kaien dengan sendirinya menyadari kerisauan Zero.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Kaien mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati, lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan lima kata itu.

Zero terdiam. Matanya menatap nyalang ke dalam mata Kaien. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu," gumamnya. "Di mana Yuen?"

Kaien membalas tatapan mata Zero. Dadanya terasa perih. Ya, tentu saja Kaien tahu, sebab ia sendiri yang membawa Yuen ke rumah sakit saat jatuh pingsan di kantornya tadi siang. Ia enggan meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di rumah sakit, namun Yuen memaksa Kaien untuk tetap datang ke pesta. Sama seperti Zero, kini ia pun tengah dilanda kerisauan yang amat sangat. Keadaan Yuen semakin memburuk, bahkan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur saja ia sudah tidak mampu lagi. Dokter sendiri sudah mengambil keputusan akhir, hanya keajaiban yang mampu memberi api kehidupan bagi raga yang tengah sekarat itu.

Dada Kaien bergejolak. Jantungnya berdegup laksana dentuman palu malaikat kematian yang tengah mengintai di dekat gadis itu. Ia nyaris gila memikirkan keadaan Yuen saat ini.

"Dia sekarat."

Tiba-tiba hatinya lega. Kini ia telah mengucapkannya, hal yang selama ini terus menjadi beban pikirannya. Dan hanya dengan dua kata itu, Zero mulai mengerti. Ia membelalakkan matanya, berusaha mencari kesungguhan dalam sorot mata Kaien. Sayangnya, memang hanya ada sorot kesungguhan di sana, sama sekali tidak ada sorot penuh canda seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Sekarat…?" lidah Zero seakan membeku saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"Leukemia, Kiryuu-kun. Dokter bilang, tak ada harapan hidup lagi," Kaien bernafas lega, kini semuanya telah lepas dan mengalir dengan begitu lancar dari bibirnya.

Zero mematung. Pandangannya kosong, menyiratkan bahwa jiwa di dalam sana tengah tergoncang dengan begitu hebatnya. Suara alunan musik yang lembut berubah menjadi dentuman nyaring yang berisik dan memekakkan telinga. Kakinya lemas dan gemetar. Sementara, isi lambungnya menggelegak tak tentu arah. Sesuatu menggumpal dalam tenggorokannya, menyesakkan aliran pernafasan. Sungguh, kenyataan ini benar-benar belum siap diterima oleh seorang Zero Kiryuu.

_Leukemia._

_Leukemia._

_Leukemia._

Satu kata dengan delapan huruf itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Zero. Bagaikan palu godam yang meluluhlantakkan akal sehatnya, perlahan-lahan Zero merasa hanyut ke dalam kegelapan. Gejolak keperihan mendadak menguasai dirinya. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur, digantikan oleh bayangan wajah gadis yang tengah meregang nyawa itu.

-o-

**OOO**

-o-

"Zero…."

Zero tersentak saat Yuen memanggil namanya dengan bisikan lirih. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang mata gadis yang tengah berbaring dengan tenang di depannya itu. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berdua terperangkap dalam kesunyian sebelum Yuen akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja…?" suara Yuen yang lembut menggema dalam ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Zero tersentak, tidak mampu berkata-kata, sebab ia tidak mengerti makna di balik senyuman yang kini tengah diberikan Yuen padanya.

Senyum Yuen tidak memudar meski Zero terus membisu. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. "Maaf, aku merahasiakan semuanya, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu—"

"Tidak ada hal baik di balik sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan," Zero memotong kata-kata Yuen.

Yuen tertegun. "Aku tahu…," jawabnya lemah.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa selama ini diam saja?" Zero menundukkan kepalanya dengan putus asa.

Yuen kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu, sulit bagi Zero untuk memahami semua ini, apalagi jika Yuen menjawab dengan dua kata sederhana: 'karena cinta'. Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak berniat menjelaskan apa-apa pada Zero. Membiarkan pemuda itu menyelami pikirannya sendiri untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat adalah tindakan paling bijaksana yang bisa dipikirkan Yuen saat ini.

"Zero, ini sudah larut malam," suara Yuen semakin melemah, ia bahkan terbatuk beberapa kali ketika mencoba melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hei, biar aku panggilkan dokter," kata Zero gugup.

"Jangan, aku baik-baik saja. Pulanglah. Besok pagi kau bisa kembali lagi kemari. Kau pasti lelah setelah pesta tadi."

Kata-kata Yuen membangkitkan amarah Zero. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pulang," Zero menekankan ucapannya. "Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai keadaanmu membaik."

"Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya bagimu untuk pulang. Aku sudah merasa baikan. Lagipula, ada Paman Kaien yang akan menemaniku," jawab Yuen.

Zero tetap mematung, memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yuen. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Yuen menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar berharap Zero tak ada di sampingnya saat ia tengah merasa amat sakit seperti ini. Tapi Zero ternyata bisa jauh lebih keras kepala dari perkiraannya.

Yuen meraih tangan Zero, dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Zero. "Aku janji saat kau kembali besok pagi, aku akan ada di sini untuk menunggumu," bisik Yuen.

Zero termenung. Matanya menatap jemari yang saling terpaut itu, lalu beralih pada wajah Yuen. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga terasa perih. Dipikir berapa kali pun, Zero tetap tidak bisa memahaminya, kenapa Yuen bisa terus tersenyum hangat sementara keadaan segenting ini. Apa orang sekarat selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol, seperti berpura-pura bahagia dan tersenyum lebar sambil menahan sakit? Apa mereka tidak pernah mengerti, betapa perih yang dirasakan orang lain ketika melihat mereka berakting seperti itu?

"Hei, Zero. Kumohon, pulanglah. Kau percaya pada janjiku, 'kan?"

Zero menatap mata Yuen yang berkilat. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi, luluh oleh guratan pedih yang kini tertera jelas dalam sorot mata Yuen.

"Kau berjanji," bisik Zero dengan suara parau, "besok pagi akan menungguku di sini?"

Yuen tersenyum. "Aku janji."

Zero tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah keluar, dan pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang jalan, Zero tidak mampu memikirkan apapun. Pikirannya seakan melayang, masih tertinggal di ruang perawatan Yuen, sementara raganya kembali ke rumah. Dia tak pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ia merasa remuk dan hancur. Entah apa yang tengah meracuninya saat ini, hingga membuatnya nyaris gila.

Zero tiba di rumah, melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah, dan berbaring di sofa untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya. Ia segera menutup mata, berharap bisa segera tertidur, dan saat bangun nanti ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi khayalan belaka. Namun, ia selalu terbangun 5 menit kemudian, membuka mata dengan cepat sambil berharap jarum jam sudah menunjukkan setidaknya pukul 07.00 pagi. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan desahan kesal karena jarum jam bahkan belum mencapai angka 01.00.

Benar-benar tidak tenang!

Akhirnya, pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa, lalu melangkah ke kamar Yuen. Ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk melakukan apapun, namun juga tidak bisa berdiam diri. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk dibawa santai. Ia harus mencari kesibukan lain yang bisa memberinya ketenangan, mungkin menghirup wangi madu di kamar Yuen bisa sedikit membantunya.

Ketika berjalan memasuki kamar gadis itu, langkah Zero terhenti hanya beberapa kaki dari pintu kamar. Bukan wangi madu sesuai harapannya yang melesak melalui indera penciuman, malah bau darah yang samar-samar menguar di hidung Zero.

Zero berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pandangannya diedarkan ke penjuru kamar mandi. Ia terkejut saat kakinya tanpa sengaja menabrak tempat sampah di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia membelalak saat isi tempat sampah itu terserak ke luar. Ia merasa salah lihat, namun dipelototi berapa lama pun, nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah dari benda-benda itu. Selusin tissue dengan noda darah, dan ratusan, mungkin ribuan helai rambut coklat, yang dikenal jelas oleh Zero sebagai rambut Yuen.

Kaki Zero semakin lemas. Dengan gugup, ia membereskan tempat sampah itu seperti sedia kala. Tangannya gemetar ketika meraup berhelai-helai rambut dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tempat sampah. Zero segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan nafas terengah. Perutnya mual mengingat jumlah helaian rambut di dalam tempat sampah itu.

Zero berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat meja rias Yuen. Matanya menatap lurus ke laci ketiga, yang tidak boleh dibuka oleh orang lain. Tangannya meraih pegangan laci itu dengan sedikit ragu. Perasaannya tidak begitu enak saat membuka laci itu. Dan benar saja. Nafas Zero langsung sesak ketika melihat puluhan botol obat untuk leukemia tertata rapi di dalam sana.

Ia termenung, tak mampu memerikan respon yang berarti. Dengan tangan gemetar, Zero segera menutup rapat laci itu, mengenyahkan pemandangan puluhan botol obat leukemia dari pandangan matanya. Kini kaki yang tadinya lemas, tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh Zero merosot di dinding kamar Yuen. Tenaganya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Ia merasa sendi-sendinya meleleh, dan tulang-tulangnya remuk. Ia terdiam, membisu menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamar. Kegelapan seolah menyakiti kulitnya.

Zero tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Yuen ternyata semenderita ini. Kini ia benar-benar merasa amat bodoh. Harusnya, ia menyadari semuanya, tahu dengan sendirinya meski Yuen tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu saja, Yuen akan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi kenapa seorang Zero Kiryuu, yang mampu mencetak nilai-nilai terbaik di akademi, tidak mampu menyadari hal yang sebenarnya amat remeh? Kenapa ia jadi begitu buta di depan waktu yang telah memberi banyak petunjuk sebelum ini? Bekas suntikan, wajah pucat, sorot mata penuh keputusasaan…

Ah, entahlah.

Semua sudah terlalu terlambat untuk sebuah penyesalan. Dan semakin Zero memikirkannya, semakin sesak gumpalan kepedihan yang memenuhi dadanya.

-o-

**OOO**

-o-

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 04.20 subuh. Zero sama sekali tidak tidur sepanjang malam. Matanya terus terpaku ke langit yang masih tampak gelap dan dingin, memandang melalui jendela kamar Yuen dalam kesenyapan yang mengitarinya. Ia ingin segera menemui Yuen, melihat wajahnya lagi. Atau mungkin memeluknya dengan erat, memastikan bahwa Yuen akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Zero menatap pesan singkat di layar _handphone_-nya yang masuk 30 menit lalu. Kemudian, membacanya entah untuk keberapa kali. Matanya nanar menatap pesan dari Kaien itu, berharap tulisannya akan berubah meski hanya satu kata saja.

_Kiryuu-kun, Yuen sudah pergi._

Hanya empat kata, tanpa basa-basi, Kaien mengungkapkan segalanya.

_Yuen sudah pergi._

Pikiran Zero buntu. Dadanya perih seakan ada jemari yang tengah mencengkeram erat jantungnya. Ia nyaris tak mampu bernafas, tenggorokannya terasa amat sesak.

_Yuen sudah pergi._

Tubuhnya menggigil, gemetar menahan dingin yang mendadak menyergap sekujur tubuhnya, merambat hingga membekukan ujung-ujung jari.

_Yuen sudah pergi._

Gigi Zero bergemeretak. Tiba-tiba ada hentakan tak terlihat yang menghantam sudut hatinya.

Yuen sudah pergi, berarti tak ada lagi yang setia menanti Zero pulang ke rumah. Yuen sudah pergi, berarti tak bisa lagi melihat senyum hangat dan ucapan selamat paginya setiap hari. Yuen sudah pergi, berarti tak ada lagi tubuh ramping yang akan menyusup ke ranjang Zero saat malam tiba.

Zero hendak menjerit memikirkan begitu banyak hal yang akan berubah setelah ini. Padahal, hanya kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini tak pernah dipedulikannya, tapi kenapa perasaannya jadi sekacau ini. Hidupnya akan kembali seperti semula, tenang dan bebas, tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak merasakan ketenangan. Padahal, _hanya _seorang Yuen Kisaragi yang menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Hati Zero semakin sakit. Rasa sepi dan takut mencekik dadanya. Ia gemetar karena dadanya seakan membeku dan mengejang. Saat matahari terbit nanti, beberapa jam lagi, hidupnya akan segera berubah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menahan semua perasaan ini? Baru beberapa jam ia tidak melihat wajah gadis itu, hatinya sudah dicekam rasa sepi dan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Sungguh, tidak pernah terbayang oleh Zero hal ini akan terlintas dalam kepalanya, bahwa mungkin ia akan segera mati menyusul Yuen hanya karena rasa rindu dan sepi.

Buku-buku jari pemuda itu kaku. Memikirkan rasa rindu meledak-ledak yang mungkin harus ditahan dan dipendamnya seumur hidup membuat Zero semakin menggigil ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Sesuatu menggerogoti jantungnya hingga terasa nyeri dan sesak, namun Zero tak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak dengan kata-kata, tidak dengan tindakan, tidak dengan apapun juga yang ia tahu ada di muka bumi ini.

Tiba-tiba dinginnya lantai merayapi tubuhnya, menyergap jalinan tulang belakang, merambat sampai ke rusuk, membuat paru-parunya semakin membeku. Gigi Zero bergemeretak kencang menahan dingin kesepian yang mendadak menjeratnya. Perasaan itu semakin membuncah dan menjadi-jadi dalam rongga dadanya, berusaha keras memberontak keluar. Zero membuka mulutnya, berharap perasaan yang begitu menyiksa ini dapat segera tersalurkan.

"Yuen…."

Hanya satu kata itu, satu-satunya gema bisikan lirih yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua jadi terasa ringan. Lega. Dan tenang.

Zero termenung. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam kegelapan. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi terasa membakar pelupuk matanya, kini mengalir melintasi pipinya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang hangat. Seiring ingatannya yang samar-samar akan senyuman gadis itu, Zero sadar, untuk saat ini, hanya air mata yang mampu memberi ketenangan pada hatinya yang remuk.

Dan sepanjang waktu itu, ia menangis seorang diri dalam kesunyian langit yang masih gelap, berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri akan segala kenangan yang pernah ia miliki tentang gadis itu.

-o-

_**to be continued**_

-o-

Yuuuhhhhuuuuuu! *_loncat dari tali ke tali ala tarzan mania_*

Selamat datang, saudara-saudara. Kembali lagi dengan saia, author gak tau malu yang tetap aja nekat nge-publish fic gaje. Hari ini, saia membawakan chapter terbaru dari cerita fic saia yang akan membuat air mata anda menetes *_saking gajenya, sampe orang lain ikut prihatin sama saia, hiks_* (TAT)

Yang bikin saia bingung, fic ini genrenya romance, tapi sampe update chapter 4 romancenya gak nonggol-nonggol. Sembunyi di mana dia, hayoo? *_PLAKK!_*

Yah, gak taulah. Otak saia lagi gosong mungkin, gak tau mesti bikin yang kayak gimana lagi. Asal ngetik aja, tau-tau langsung jadi fic ini. Mungkin kalo saya lagi mood bikin romance, suatu saat bakal muncul deh romancenya. Tunggu aja, yaa? *_didemo massa, dasar author gak bertanggung jawab!_*.

Okelah. Maap kalo ternyata update-nya lama. Hehe.

Yang mau review, silakan. Yang mau numpang lewat doang, juga gak apa-apa. Tapi jangan lupa mampir di review dulu, yaaa! \(^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is that I didn't even know

Now there's a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

"**Whatever It Takes – Lifehouse"**

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Between You and Me**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight – Matsuri Hino**

-o-

-o-

-o-

Bunga tulip berwarna-warni, yang paling disukai Yuen, bertebaran di sekitar tubuh rampingnya. Wajah Yuen tetap terlihat cerah, meski hampir 24 jam berlalu sejak hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Mungkin karena _make-up _yang terlalu berlebihan, entahlah. Gaun hitam pendek yang dikenakannya tampak serasi dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Padahal, saat masih menyimpan nyawa dalam raga, kulitnya tidaklah sepucat ini. Bibirnya merah, pipi merona, dan bulu mata lentik; lagi-lagi _make-up_ yang terlalu berlebihan. Pita dengan renda hitam disematkan di rambut coklatnya sekedar sebagai penghias. Sepasang permata hijau kecil sengaja dipasang pada pita itu untuk mengingatkan setiap orang yang melongok ke dalam sana akan warna bola mata cerah yang kini telah menutup rapat itu.

Cantik. Ternyata gadis yang kini telah terbaring dalam peti mati itu sangatlah cantik. Pesona yang tersembunyi di balik rona merah pipinya menyita begitu banyak perhatian Zero. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rona merah itu, berharap kehangatan pipi Yuen akan terasa sama dengan kehangatan rona merah yang kini tengah dipandangnya. Namun, dadanya langsung bergejolak hebat. Dinginnya pipi Yuen menyengat ujung jarinya tanpa ampun, membuatnya segera menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kiryuu-kun."

Zero menoleh, tapi tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di tepi peti mati Yuen. Sejenak, ia memandang Kaien tengah melintasi deretan kursi dalam gereja, yang masih kosong, dengan seikat bunga tulip putih di lengannya. Kemudian, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya menatap wajah Yuen, seakan tubuh itu akan berlari kabur jika sedetik saja ia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Mantan presiden _hunter association _itu meletakkan rangkaian bunga tulip di dada Yuen, dalam dekapan tangannya, lalu duduk di tepi peti mati berhadap-hadapan dengan Zero. "Upacara pemakaman masih satu jam lagi. Kau datang terlalu cepat," katanya dengan mata sayu. Terlihat jelas, bahwa pria ini tidak tidur semalaman.

"Aku tahu," jawab Zero singkat, dengan mata yang tak kalah sayunya dari mata Kaien.

Kaien terdiam mendengar nada suara Zero yang lelah dan tertekan. Ia memandang mata Zero yang lekat pada sosok Yuen. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Yuen dengan sorot mata paling dalam dan pedih, seakan berharap Yuen bisa merasa iba melihat kerinduannya, dan kembali membuka mata untuk sekedar membalas tatapannya.

"Setidaknya, sekarang kita bisa lega. Yuen tidak lagi menderita. Dia sudah berada di tempat yang tanpa beban dan rasa sakit. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya merelakannya dan berhenti bersedih, Kiryuu-kun," sudut bibir Kaien menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Zero tetap membisu, namun matanya melirik Kaien dengan tajam. Kaien tahu, pemuda itu tidak senang dengan kata-katanya barusan. Ia hanya belum terbiasa ditinggalkan dengan cara seperti ini oleh seorang yang sesungguhnya amat dikasihinya, pikir Kaien.

Kaien menghela nafas, lalu merogoh isi saku jubahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Zero sudah dewasa, dan ia harus mampu menerima segala beban ini, apapun resikonya. Terutama untuk benda yang akan diberikannya kali ini.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang harusnya diberikan Yuen padamu. Tapi dia tidak sempat menyerahkannya secara langsung, jadi aku sendiri yang harus memastikan bahwa benda ini sampai ke tanganmu," kata Kaien sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Zero.

Zero meraih gulungan kertas itu, membuka, dan membaca isinya. Sejurus kemudian, ia telah merobek kertas itu menjadi dua bagian, empat bagian, delapan bagian, hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya, kemudian menghamburkannya begitu saja di depan kaki Kaien.

Mata Kaien melotot melihat potongan kertas yang melayang jatuh ke depan kakinya. Ia tahu Zero akan sedikit menentang isi gulungan itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiryuu-kun?!" seru Kaien kaget. "Itu surat perceraian yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Yuen. Kau hanya perlu membubuhi tanda tanganmu, dan hubungan kalian akan segera berakhir. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta Yuen mendaftarkan perceraian kami. Aku tidak suka keputusan sepihak ini," sahut Zero tegas. Matanya nyalang, penuh amarah.

"Tapi bukankah sejak dulu ini yang kau inginkan?" Kaien memungut potongan-potongan surat perceraian itu dengan putus asa. "Aku mengerti kalau harga dirimu setinggi langit, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menghormati keinginanmu—"

"Aku tidak butuh surat perceraian. Kami akan tetap jadi suami istri."

Gerakan tangan Kaien terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam ke mata Zero yang penuh kesungguhan. "Apa?"

"Kami akan tetap jadi suami istri,… sebab aku akan menghidupkannya lagi."

-o-

**OOO**

-o-

Zero tersungkur menabrak meja di sudut ruang administrasi gereja. Suara meja yang hancur dan kursi kayu yang patah membuat para suster dan pastor gemetar ketakutan, bersembunyi di balik pintu sambil sesekali mengintip keadaan di dalam. Zero bangkit, menyeka darah merah segar yang mengucur dari luka robek di bibirnya. Lututnya gemetar karena rasa sakit bertubi-tubi yang ia rasakan sejak tadi, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri sampai bisa berdiri tegap lagi di hadapan Yagari yang tengah murka.

"Cih! Kau masih bisa bangun, Bocah?" geram Yagari.

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya lagi, dan menghantam wajah Zero untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu tersungkur, kali ini nyaris tidak mampu bangun lagi. Matanya berputar-putar dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyengat kulit. Kesadarannya mulai hilang, dan anggota geraknya mendadak mati rasa.

"Apa yang salah dengan keinginanku?!" jerit Zero frustasi pada akhirnya, ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tetap tidak akan bisa membungkam mantan gurunya itu.

"Apa yang salah, katamu?!" Yagari meraih kerah kemeja Zero dengan kasar, hingga matanya bisa menatap mata penuh keputusasaan itu. "Otakmu yang salah, Bocah! Mau apa kau dengan ritual untuk menghidupkan orang mati? Kau pikir kau Tuhan? Yang mati harus tetap mati, Zero. Tempat mereka di dalam tanah sekarang!"

"Sudah, hentikan! Jangan membuat keributan di sini! Kau tidak perlu memukulinya seperti itu, Yagari!" seru Kaien, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali mencoba menengahi perkelahian mereka.

Yagari menggeram kesal. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, hingga Zero jatuh terbaring ke atas lantai yang dingin. Tak berdaya dan penuh luka, betapa menyedihkannya.

Mantan guru Zero itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan, bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua lengannya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal saat mendengar pernyataan gila Zero, hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, kecuali memukuli pemuda itu habis-habisan. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu tetap kerasa kepala. Ia selalu berusaha bangkit kembali meski Yagari yakin sudah memukulnya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Pemuda itu benar-benar ada dalam tahap yang tidak dapat digoyahkan lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Haruskah ia menggunakan senjatanya untuk menembus otak konyol itu.

"Kiryuu-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" wajah cemas Kaien tertangkap jelas oleh mata Zero yang perih karena darah.

Zero menatap langit-langit, diam tanpa gerak di tempatnya terbaring. Ia membayangkan jika seandainya ritual itu tidak dilakukan, dan ia akan kehilangan Yuen selama-lamanya. Entah datang dari mana, angin dingin langsung menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya panas dan perih, menahan air mata yang mulai menggelegak di pelupuk mata. Ia mengangkat lengannya ke wajah, berusaha menutupi kesedihan dan kepedihan yang terpancar jelas dari sana.

"Aku hanya…," Zero berbisik, "…tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini,… tidak pernah merasa begitu kehilangan,… tidak pernah merasa jatuh sedalam ini. Hanya karena ia pergi, tiba-tiba semua berubah jadi hitam-putih…."

Kaien terdiam. Ia tahu seberapa putus asanya Zero, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan hal-hal semaunya sendiri.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu seberapa besar keberhasilannya. Kau akan menukar jantungmu dengan jantung Yuen, Kiryuu-kun. Jantung Yuen, jantung orang mati! Kalau gagal, aku akan kehilangan kalian berdua sekaligus!" sekali lagi, kata-kata Kaien yang berisi penolakan nyaring menggema di telinga Zero. "Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk melepaskannya. Aku tahu kau menyesal atas perlakuanmu selama ini, tapi kita tetap harus belajar kehilangan. Kepergian orang yang dikasihi tak dapat disesali seumur hidup."

Zero melirik wajah cemas itu. Percuma, pikirnya getir, menampakkan wajah seperti itu ke hadapan tekad yang sudah sekokoh karang ini.

Zero perlahan-lahan bangkit, kembali berdiri tegap di depan Yagari. Mata Yagari membulat. Bocah ini, pikirnya, apa maunya sekarang?

"Kalau begitu," kata Zero penuh keangkuhan, "sebaiknya kalian memukuliku lagi sampai ingatan tentang Yuen hilang selamanya dari otakku. Jika tidak, aku akan terus mencoba, meski harus menggali kuburnya berulang kali dan membawa pergi jenazahnya. Aku akan mencoba segala cara sampai nafasku sendiri yang habis."

Kaien tercengang memandang mata Yagari yang melotot nyalang di hadapan Zero yang menantangnya. Suasana dingin itu membuatnya hendak menjerit. Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkannya! Kenapa semua orang jadi berubah ketika Yuen pergi? Sebenarnya apa yang Yuen bawa pergi bersamanya, hingga semua jadi kacau seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Kaien tersadar. Tentu saja Zero tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya jika _benda itu _yang dibawa pergi oleh Yuen, pikir Kaien sedih. Apapun yang dilakukan atau dikatakan semua orang, ia yakin, Zero tidak akan merubah pendiriannya, sebab _benda itu _ada di tangan gadis yang kini tengah menanti kepastian dalam peti mati di tengah gereja. Dan semua yang dikatakannya barusan benar-benar akan terjadi, tentang menggali kubur Yuen lagi dan membawa pergi jenazahnya. Zero benar-benar nekat akan melakukan hal itu jika keinginannya dihalang-halangi.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia tidak meradang jika _hatinya _yang dibawa pergi oleh Yuen ke dalam kubur?

-o-

**OOO**

-o-

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Kaien dengan bodohnya menyetujui keinginan Zero. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat itu. Otaknya kosong, dan tiba-tiba angin itu lewat. Akhirnya, ia mengatakan 'ya' begitu saja, membiarkan besoknya mereka melakukan ritual itu. Dan sekarang, dua minggu sudah berlalu dengan keadaan Zero yang masih koma sejak operasi.

"Apa ia benar-benar akan membuka matanya lagi?" tanya Kaien pada Kiyoshi, teman lamanya di _hunter association _yang kini bekerja sebagai dokter bedah.

Kiyoshi duduk di samping Kaien. "Entahlah. Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak, Kaien. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangangi hal semacam ini. Memindahkan jantung orang mati ke tubuh yang masih hidup bukan perkara mudah. Kita masih belum tahu dengan jelas apa jantung itu benar-benar bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuh Zero. Tapi untuk sementara, keadaan koma seperti ini memberi alamat baik. Mungkin tubuhnya sedang mencoba beradaptasi dengan jantung itu."

Kaien tertegun. Ia memandang tubuh Zero yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan masker oksigen dan selang menancap di mana-mana. Perasaannya kacau, sekacau saat ia memandang kepedihan yang harus dijalani Yuen dulu. Entah apa jadinya bila ternyata ia juga harus kehilangan Zero.

Kaien memandang jam tangannya, dan beranjak dari kursi. "Kaito, aku harus pergi melihat keadaan Yuen. Kutitipkan Zero padamu. Tolong, jaga dia," kata Kaien, yang disahut oleh anggukan kepala Kaito. Kemudian, ia keluar dari ruang perawatan itu dengan Kiyoshi mengikuti di belakangnya, meninggalkan Kaito dan Zero di dalam sana.

Setelah punggung Kaien menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup, Kaito mengalihkan matanya pada Zero. Ia memandang wajah pucat itu dalam keheningan nyaris 20 menit lamanya. Otak Kaito sibuk bekerja, memikirkan mengapa Zero yang biasanya tidak peduli tiba-tiba berubah jadi setan keras kepala begini. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun. Logikanya tidak sampai pada kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya cinta, yang tak harus saling memiliki, adalah sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Zero. Ia belum menyadarinya, betapa Zero menginginkan Yuen saat ini; ingin merengkuhnya, memeluknya kuat dalam dekapan.

"Dasar, bodoh!" Kaito mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak percaya, hanya karena seorang gadis kau sampai melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Sebenarnya, apa arti gadis itu bagimu, Zero? Selama ini, kau tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, lalu kenapa harus merepotkan dirimu sendiri untuk menghidupkannya lagi? Kalau mau, kau bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan masih ada Yuuki yang—"

Kaito tersentak kaget. Matanya membulat. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat, seakan tengah mencoba membungkam mulutnya yang sedari tadi terus mengocehkan omong kosong. Ia terdiam memandang lengannya sendiri. Apa mungkin, bahkan di saat sedang koma sekalipun, Zero masih mampu mendengar kata-kata yang sesungguhnya menyakitkan hati itu?

Mungkin saja. Sebab, kini tangan Zero tengah mencengkeram kuat lengannya.

"Zero, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kaito memandang mata Zero yang kini tengah menatap lurus ke matanya. Mata itu terlihat lelah, namun sedikit harapan tersirat jelas dari sana.

"Di…"

Kalimat Zero lirih dan tidak jelas. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zero.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kaito.

"Di mana Yuen…?"

Kaito tertegun. Sekarang, ia merasa konyol telah mempertanyakan seberapa penting kehadiran Yuen bagi Zero. Mungkin bagi Zero, Yuen telah jadi hidup-matinya. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, pemuda itu dibangunkan oleh mimpi-mimpinya tentang Yuen. Apa Zero sendiri telah menyadarinya, bahwa ia sudah sangat terikat pada Yuen, baik hati maupun raganya sudah begitu rindu akan kenangan bersama gadis itu? Entahlah. Namun, jika belum, sebaiknya ia cepat meyakini perasaannya sendiri sebelum kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dia… sudah bangun?" tanya Zero lagi, sedikit kerepotan dengan masker oksigennya.

Kaito tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja. Dia sudah pulang dengan Paman Kaien. Kau harus cepat pulih jika ingin bertemu dengannya."

Zero tertegun. Berarti gadis itu telah lebih dulu bangun. Ia tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh Kaito. Ingin melonjak girang, namun tubuhnya masih kaku dan lemas. Ia menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Tidak apa-apa, Zero, pikirnya senang. Aku akan tidur beberapa lama lagi, dan setelah bangun nanti aku bisa segera menemuinya.

-o-

_**to be continued**_

-o-

Waw, gomen baru update sekarang. Saia gak bakal banyak cingcong lagi kali ini. Jadi, selamat membaca, readers!

b(^o^)

Dan review…..!


End file.
